Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the improved performance of mobile terminals, users of mobile terminals wish to store various kinds of data in their mobile terminals, and to transmit the data to a printer to be printed. When printing is to be performed with a printer, a user of a mobile terminal performs a search for printers from the mobile terminal, selects a printer to be used for printing, transmits print data to the selected printer, and the printer prints the print data. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-125761 discloses such a method for performing a search for a printer, by which candidates for the printer to be used is automatically narrowed down based on print settings.
Various kinds of applications that are executable on a mobile terminal are open to the public, and printers that can be used with an application are only the printers that are registered in the application. Therefore, there is a problem in which the user cannot find printers that can be used for printing if the user selects another application. For example, assume a case where two kinds of printers, namely an electrophotographic printer and a dye sublimation printer, are included in a network, and mobile terminal applications that each use either one of these kinds of printers are provided. Here, it can be assumed that the user, who wishes to perform print processing with the electrophotographic printer, mistakenly selects a dye sublimation printer application instead of an electrophotographic printer application. In such a case, the user cannot find the electrophotographic printer by performing a search for the electrophotographic printer that the user wishes to use, from the mobile terminal. Thus, there is a problem in which the user becomes unable to perform print processing by using the mobile terminal.